The present disclosure relates to a pulse monitoring and warning system for infants. Over 1,000 babies die of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS) (or crib death) each year in the United States alone. SIDS is the sudden death of an infant under one year of age, which remains unexplained after a thorough case investigation. The infant that dies from SIDS is often placed in a bed and dies during a nap or evening sleeping. At those times of the day, even the most vigilant parent is not fully aware of the physical condition of the infant.
The prior art provides baby monitors that sense the sounds near the baby. The prior art monitors are useful in alerting a parent of sounds that a baby may make while in a crib. The baby can be heard while crying or playing with objects in the crib. The prior art audible indicators are effective for the purpose of monitoring a baby in a limited way. The prior art also employs video monitors that can enhance the audible monitors. The video monitors detect the movements of the baby and can include audible indications as well. The audible monitors are relatively inexpensive to purchase and thus, are very commonly owned and used. The video systems are more costly and not used as frequently.
However, despite the utility of the prior art systems, the prior art systems fall short of preventing SIDS. Even though a parent is listening and even watching a video monitor, a sleeping baby lying down still provides no indication of distress if succumbing to SIDS. The prior art systems do not adequately provide warning of danger to the child. Currently, there is no device that is directed towards measuring a baby's heart rate in order to prevent SIDS and that is designed for practical home use.
What is needed in the art is a device for accurately monitoring the heart rate of an infant having a means for relaying that heart rate to a monitor.